


My Fallen Angel

by JesterVang



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Clarke, BAMF Clarke, Clexa, Dark Clarke, Demon Lexa, Demon Queen Lexa, F/F, Fallen Angel Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterVang/pseuds/JesterVang
Summary: “In peace, may you leave this shore.In love, may you find the next.Safe passage on your travels,until our final journey to the ground.May we meet again.” 
 This made Clarke even more furious, those words were meant for the dead, and Clarke was not dead yet.
- 
Or the AU where Clarke is an angel who is exiled from heaven and sent down to the demon infested earth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is the same story as my other fic, The Fallen One, but this fic is the one that I will be updating because I decided to scrap the entire plot line of TFO. The first chapter is similar but the next few will be different than in TFO, I intend for this fic to last awhile so, unlike TFO, Lexa and Clarke will not be meeting each other until a few chapter into the story.
> 
> These chapters will be slightly longer than my normal stuff, around 3-4k words.
> 
> Tell me what you guys think about this story.

The past few days had passed by in a blur for Clarke Griffin. Her father had been executed for trying to warn the angels about their impending doom, she was now on trial to determine what her punishments were for attempting to assist her father, and her best friend, Wells, had betrayed her trust by turning her father in and ultimately getting her arrested for treason. Clarke’s entire life seemed to fall apart within just a few days of unfortunate events. 

 

Clarke had just finished sparring simultaneously against Octavia and Bellamy when she returned to her room. After she had taken a shower, cleaning herself of all the sweat that clung to her skin after her training session, she dressed herself in a loose tank top and a pair of shorts. Her tank top proudly displayed the three separate angelic markings on her back, one on each of her shoulder blades and the last on the nape of her neck, that labeled her as an angel, a general of the angel army, and a legacy.

 

She was still running a towel through her hair to dry it when someone impatiently knocked at her door. Walking over she opened it, revealing her father with a frantic look in his eyes. He pushed past her and into her room rambling incomprehensible words.

 

The blonde angel let out a short confused laugh before addressing her Jake. “Dad?” When she didn’t receive an answer she spoke again. “What’s going on?”

 

Jake suddenly spun around, the frantic look still in his eyes, and with both of his hands held Clarke by her biceps. As Clarke examined his eyes she realized that there was a hint of fear in them. “Clarke, do you think that our forces would be able to withstand a full scale assault?”

 

The question confused her. “What?” She said, hoping that her father would clarify this question a little bit more.

 

“Just answer the question Clarke. Would our army be able to fight off a full scale assault?” Jake asked as he slightly shook Clarke back and forth.

 

Clarke slipped out of the hold her father had on her. “Dad, you're scaring me.”

 

Her words seemed to break Jake out of the fearful state that he was in. “I’m sorry, I’m just worried about something.” He apologized as he hung his head in shame.

 

“It’s fine, but to answer your question the answer would be no, our army would not survive a full scale attack.” Clarke reassured him and answered his question.

 

The answer sent her father back into the fearful state that he was in earlier. He began pacing around her room and mumbling to himself. “Dad, why are you worried about the state of our army?” Clarke asked her father, hoping to get more than frantic mumblings as an answer.

 

Her hopes were fulfilled when her father spoke up. “When I was running a diagnostic on the systems I found an issue.” Jake said as he ran his hand through his dark blonde hair.

 

“A problem with what?” Clarke asked.

 

Jake took in a deep breath and let it out, calming himself, before replying. “A problem with the shields.” After seeing the questioning look on his daughter’s face Jake explained further. “The shields keeping us safe are failing and if my projections are correct they will only last for a few more months.”

 

Hearing this news cause Clarke’s eyes to widen. If those shields fell then the angels would be demolished, even with a few months to prepare their army they would still lose. The past ninety-seven years of peace had created a soft and weak army. “But dad if those shield fall we’d be dead!”

 

“I know, and that’s why I’m trying to think up of a solution.” Jake said as leaned against the wall and buried his face in his hands.

 

Clarke took a few seconds to study her father. She wanted to ask if he had found a solution yet, even if it was just temporary, but his posture, the dark bags underneath his bags, and his tone of voice told her the answer. “There’s no way to delay or prevent the shield from failing is there?”

 

He looked up from the position that he was in, a glint of sadness in his eyes. “I have thought and rethought up anyway that I could potentially delay or stop it from happening altogether, but nothing would work. There is no way to prevent this from happening.”

 

Clarke’s mouth went dry but she swallowed anyways. “And the people, have you thought about telling them yet?”

 

“That would cause mass panic among the people. Order would be disrupted and that would spell our destruction.” Jake said.

 

Slamming her hand down on a table Clarke looked her father dead in the eye. “But the people have the right to know! They have the right to know that in a few months time they will be subjected to the horrors of war.”

 

Jake sighed. “I know. I know, but the council will be less than happy if the people find out before they do.”

 

“Still, we have to tell them. They deserve to be able to prepare for what will be coming.” Clarke said.

 

Jake sighed again as he looked over at his daughter. He compared her to his wife, Abby, they were both stubborn and would keep pushing until they got their way. “Okay. But let me be the person to tell them, I don’t want this affecting you in any way. Got it?”

 

Clarke nodded her head as Jake pulled her in for a hug. He gently kissed her head before they pulled apart. Once they had separated Clarke stepped back and reached for her sword that rested against the wall, where she had left it earlier when she had just returned from her training session.

 

Jake saw this and raised an eyebrow. “Where are you going?” 

 

“To train, if the shields failing is truly inevitable then I’ll be damned if I’m not prepared for it.” Clarke responded before walking out of her room and back to the sparring rooms.

 

Jake chuckled to himself,  _ she really is Abby’s daughter _ , before he went back to trying to figure out a solution for their problem.

 

During training Clarke performed all perfectly. Her swings, slashes, and lunges were all on point along with her posture and stances. She danced around the room dodging and striking out at any soldier that dared to enter in a spar against her. The only mistake she made during her training session was telling her best friend, Well, what she and her father had spoken about.

 

The following day her father had been arrested and executed almost right after, and quickly after her father’s arrest came her arrest. She had cried and pleaded to be able to see her father one last time before his execution, but to no avail. They kept her locked up by herself.

 

The council had sealed her inside a tidy small white room while they discussed what her punishment would be for hiding the fact that her father was planning to warn the other angels that after ninety-seven years the powerful shields that were keeping the angels in the skies and the demons on the ground were drastically losing their power. That within a few months time those shields would fail to offer them any protection from the demons lurking below on the ground.

 

Ninety-seven years ago, right before the angels fled into the skies, a dangerous war broke out on earth between the angels and the demons. The war had been instigated by the demons after the All-Father past away due to natural causes. The All-Father was the angel’s leader, he wasn’t necessarily god, but rather someone god had placed in a position of leadership before he himself disappeared leaving nothing but a cryptic note stating that the legacies were the key. The All-Father was respected by all angels and even a few demons for his attempts at peace between the two races that seemed dead set on battling each other for no apparent reason other than they were different.

 

The demons took advantage of the fact that the angels would be weak, disorganized, and in mourning right after the death of the All-Father. Lead by Nia, the demon’s queen, they launched a devastating attack on the heavens, forcing the angels to flee into the corners of the skies. Huge battles were fought on the surface of the earth between the two races, burning and razing the earth’s surface and causing the humans on the surface to nearly go extinct. The humans who survived the battles between the two races fled underground into bunkers and, to Clarke’s knowledge, have remained there ever since.

 

The Archangels that managed to survive the bloody battles that were fought down on earth returned to the heavens and sacrificed their lives using whatever remained of their powers to set up the shields that made it impossible for any demon, no matter how strong, to step foot into the heavens. Those shields were to either remain up until the angels were ready to take them down and reclaim the earth or they ran out of power to stay up and it seems that the later was now in effect.

 

Clarke Griffin was an angel born shortly after the great war that forced the angels into the skies, needless to say she has never seen a real battle before. Clarke was as pure as an angel can be, untainted by the atrocities of war. When Clarke became old enough  she enlisted to join the army, quickly made her way through the ranks, and became one of the youngest angels to ever achieve the rank of a general in the angels army. Her wings, when materialized, were pure white and decorated with gold and blue ornaments to match her beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes. Materializing along with her wings was a golden halo so bright that if gazed at for too long would surely blind someone.

 

She and two other generals, a pair of siblings, Octavia Blake and Bellamy Blake, were in charge of making sure that when the time came that the angels were ready to reclaim the earth their soldiers would be well trained and ready to face whatever challenges existed on the ground. Due to the nature of their work the siblings and Clarke formed an unbreakable friendship.

 

Although because of the past ninety-seven years of false peace their army had gotten weak and lost their drive to protect. After all in the past ninety-seven years there had been no notable battles fought except one, and though it was considered a battle there was no fighting involved. The peaceful times had created a weak army.

 

Clarke knew what shape their army was in, and she knew that if those shield ran out of power the angels would be decimated by the blood thirsty demons waiting down on the ground for them. She had planned to warn the angels if her father failed to in order to give the soldiers incentive to train harder and prepare for what was inevitable, but she had failed and now her father was dead and she was locked inside a room waiting patiently for her own death to come.

 

While waiting for her inescapable death inside the small room Clarke dreamt about her childhood. She dreamt of times when she was too young to even completely understand what had happened during the war and why they fled to the skies. She dreamt of running around on earth, running alongside the animals and trees. Oh, how she yearned to feel real grass between her feet, to breath in real air, but she knew that all of that was impossible now. She was going to be executed, just like her father was.

 

After what felt like years of being sealed inside of the tiny white room, Clarke was abruptly woken up by the two guards that were posted outside of her door. There were noises of the two guard’s feet shuffling around and then came a bang on the metal door.

 

“General,” the first guard began but was interrupted by the second guard slapping the first guards chest. The first guard cleared his throat before speaking again. “Prisoner 319, place your hands upon your head and face the wall opposite to the door.” His voice was heavy and there was a hint of pity behind it.

 

Clarke listened to the guards and did as she was told. She placed her hands on her head and faced the wall and waited a few moments. She heard the guards sliding the small box on the door open and checking to see if she was actually facing the wall with her hands on her head. The guards, satisfied that she followed their orders, tugs the heavy metal door open and hesitate a moment before they both walk in, seizing one arm each.

 

They both tried to avoid making any eye contact.

 

After securing her and making sure there was absolutely no way she would be able to wiggle her out of their grasp they began marching her out of her cell and down the hall. Clarke knew both of the guards that were leading her to her death. Even though she did not know them on a personal level, Clarke felt bad for the two guards. Surely they felt a confliction with leading her to her death. She just hoped that after all this was over the two did not blame themselves for her death. 

 

The two guards silently led Clarke down a maze of halls and to a room.  After leading Clarke inside the room the guards stuffed her into a small airlock chamber, that Clarke assumed was an impromptu holding cell, and shut the chamber’s door before they left. The door was made almost made completely out of glass. The airlock chamber had a window on the wall opposite of the door, which enabled Clarke to look out and gaze upon the earth.

 

Clarke stepped up to the window and peered down at the earth. The earth looked beautiful and peaceful despite the fact that it was crawling with demons.  _ I am glad that I got to see it one last time before my death, _ Clarke silently thought to herself as she gaze down at the floating blue and green orb.

 

Outside of the airlock chamber there was a small rune located to the left of the door. Clarke began wondering what uses the rune had, but her thoughts were interrupted when the members of the council walked into the room one by one. The members of the council fanned out in front of the doors and two figures stepped forward. Clarke immediately hardened her face when she saw her mother’s and Chancellor Jaha’s face. Clarke paid no mind to the other council members.

 

“Clarke Griffin, the council has been discussing what your punishment would be after hiding information that could have plunged us into a state of chaos and we have finally come to a consensus,” Jaha paused for a moment before continuing again “we have taken into consideration the achievements you have accomplished and the fact that you are a Legacy, and therefore we have decided that you will not be condemned to death. But rather to exile.” 

 

Clarke took a moment to process this newly presented information and then it clicked inside of her head. There was only one place where they would be able to exile her to. It was the earth

 

Then everything that was happening made sense. She realized that the council were going to open up the airlock chamber, that she thought was just suppose to be a temporary holding cell, and send her flying towards the earth. The council was going to shoot her out of the safety of the heavens and towards the dangers of the earth instead of just killing her. This filled Clarke with rage. After everything Clarke had done for the good of the her people, after all the sweat and blood she shed training and turning herself into a weapon to protect them, they have the audacity to deny Clarke an honorable death. 

 

Clarke concealed her fury and gritted her teeth as she spoke, “You would send one of your best soldiers, a Legacy, to the ground with nothing? No resources? No assistance?” 

 

Jaha spoke up before Clarke could continue. “Just because you are one of the only two Legacies born in the past ninety-seven years does not mean that you can avoid the laws that we have set in place to protect our people, and you will not have nothing. You are being given your sword.”

 

“This is the result of your own insubordination, you have no one to blame but yourself. This is your own fault,” Abby, Clarke’s own mother, stated robotically with no emotions in her voice or on her face.

 

Clarke lost it when she heard her mother place the blame on her. “My insubordination!?” Clarke scoffed before continuing. “I have done everything the council has demanded of me from the moment that I was old enough to understand words! I have put in countless hours training alongside the soldiers and preparing for the moment we return to the earth! I did all of that while you and your pathetic council members sat back and reaped the rewards of MY hard work! And when I decided to go behind your back to do something for the good of our race you condemn me to exile to the earth!”

 

There was a moment of silence in which Clarke glared at each council member before her eyes went back to her mother. “I would rather die on my feet, fighting for myself and what I believe in, than die on my knees, waiting for another command from the this foolish council.” 

 

Jaha sighed, tired of listening to Clarke speak. “There is a chance that you will not survive the fall down to earth, so do you have any words that you would like for us to hear before you are exiled Clarke?”

 

At this moment Clarke felt all emotions of the recent events that she had buried hit her, her father’s death at her mother’s and the rest of the council’s hand, her best friend’s blatant betrayal of her trust, and the fact that the council were so willingly to sacrifice her, and she let all of the dark emotions that she had been suppressing come to the surface. She materialized her strong white wings along with her blinding gold halo, spread her wings as far as she could inside the airlock chamber, and rushed forward towards the glass door.

 

She slammed her fist into the glass, cracking the glass creating a web-like design in it, before backing up, still fuming. Clarke watched as the glass in front of her repaired itself, the cracks slowly disappearing and the glass becoming whole again. She let out a roar as she kicked the glass door, creating another pattern of webs that quickly disappeared. Most of the council members jumped back in fear, in fear of what Clarke didn’t know. All she knew was that everyone except Jaha and her mother had a look of fear in their eyes. 

 

With a nod of his head Jaha somehow conjured Clarke’s sheathed sword inside of the airlock chamber. Realizing that all and any attempts of escaping that small glass airlock chamber were futile Clarke reached out and grasped her sheathed sword that was floating in that air. She tightly wrapped her hands around the sheath of her sword as she took a threatening step forward and spoke with a haunting tone. “I will survive the fall, and after I do I will be waiting.” 

 

All the council members now had a frightened look in their eyes and felt a chill run up their spine. They all knew what Clarke was capable of, Clarke had exceptional combat skills and she had a knack for leadership. If she wanted to she could probably create an uprising against the council. A moment passed and Jaha recomposes himself and shakily spoke. “Is that it, if so then we will be commencing with your sentence.”

 

Jaha motioned for the other council members to step back as he stepped forward towards the rune that was located next to the door. He placed his hand on the rune, made and held eye contact with Clarke, and then cleared his throat before he slowly recited the well known traveler’s blessing.

 

“In peace, may you leave this shore. 

In love, may you find the next. 

Safe passage on your travels, 

until our final journey to the ground. 

May we meet again.” 

 

This made Clarke even more furious, those words were meant for the dead, and Clarke was not dead yet. Clarke let out a bloodcurdling scream and charged towards the glass door as Jaha activated the rune. The rune began glowing and before Clarke could even reach the glass door to put another crack in it all of the air was sucked out of the chamber and she was blasted out of heaven and left to free fall down to earth.

 

She was launched out into space and falling towards the earth at a blinding speed. The further she got away from the heavens the smaller it got, she watched as her home got further and further away from her.

 

As soon as she entered the earth's atmosphere the space around her burst out into flames. She furled her big wings around her body as she let out a cry of pain. The flames were consuming her wings, burning them black. Clarke could smell the feathers on her wings burn as she plunged closer to the earth. She felt the pain as her wings were being charred by the fire enveloping her. 

 

She let out one last bloodcurdling cry as she impacted the ground with a force strong enough to create a crater. The last thing that Clarke heard before her vision faded to black was the sound of her beautiful golden halo cracking.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry to announce that my updating schedule from here on out will be extremely random. I will continue to work in this fic but it will be incredibly slow. The reason for this is because I've run into a writers block. My mind just went blank when I tried to write more, but don't worry I'm sure that I'll climb over this obstacle within a week or two, if I'm lucky it'd be a few days.
> 
> This chapter is just about 3k words longer.  
> It's also not been edited yet, I kinda just posted this when I finished typing it, so there will most likely be errors in it.
> 
> Tell me what you think about what is happening in the comments

Clarke had no idea how all the good deeds she had performed in her life led up to this moment. Well, she did know why, but she refused to believe that it was all entirely her fault that she was in this situation. A situation where she had been exiled by her own people, thrown away to survive by herself on a hostile earth, and now fighting multiple enemies to remain alive on said hostile earth.

 

The whole situation had escalated so quickly. Just about half an hour ago she had woken up in the middle of a large crater, no doubt created when she impacted the ground, aching and sore. All of the trees that had been located inside of the crater had been uprooted and blown backwards, although other than that small amount of destruction everything else seemed relatively fine. Her majestic wings and bright halo must have unmaterialized sometime after she hit the ground.

 

After Clarke had struggled to get her worn down body, covered in cuts and scratches, upright she reached down and grabbed her sword before glancing around some more, hoping to find some sort of hint as to what she should do next. As she looked around she noted that the sky had a red-orange tint to it, a sign that the sun was going down, or perhaps the color was a change that came with the demons rule of earth, whatever one it was Clarke wasn’t about to allow herself to be caught out in the open in the middle of the night.

 

Clarke raised her sword up so that it was in her vision and she unsheathed it. The entire sword, handle, blade, guard, and all was designed to look like a katana, the only difference was that it was longer, way longer. The blade was highly decorated with intricate angelic carvings that displayed her rank as a general in the army and her title as a Legacy, a title only bestowed on the most talented of angels, a title only given to herself and one other angel in the past ninety-seven years. She remembers when the sword was bestowed onto her by the council. 

 

She remembers the feelings of happiness and joy when the sword had been presented to her, she remembers feeling pride whenever she skillfully twirled it around in her hands. But now all she remembered when she looked at the decorated blade were the events that happened just a few days before.

 

Clarke was seething with anger and hatred for the council as she spun the sword in a circular motion with her hand before neatly slipping it back into its sheath.

 

Her sword clutched in one hand Clarke decided to make use of whatever light she had left before dark and picked a random direction to begin limping in, away from the crater she had created when she landed on earth. Every once in awhile she could swear that she heard a branch snap behind her, but whenever she looked over her shoulder there was nothing behind her. 

 

As Clarke continued stumbling along she convinced herself that the distant snap of a branch that she thought she heard was just her being paranoid and so she looked over her shoulder less and less and paid attention to the beauty of the forest that she thought had died when the angels were forced to hide away in the skies more and more.

 

A particular flower growing near the base of a tree caught her eyes and so she stopped and bent over to examine it further. It was breathtaking really, a black stem, covered in razor sharp looking thorns, raised it out from the ground and the petals at the top were a bright red and seemed to be glowing. Ignoring her inner instinct to stay away from sharp and pointy objects, no matter how small, Clarke reached out with her free hand to the deadly looking flower and tried to pluck it from the ground. That’s when everything went downhill.

 

As soon as her hand came into contact with the stem of the flower she immediately retracted it, feeling the sharp sensation of pain when the thorns pricked her finger. Almost as if on cue she heard a growl come from behind her, and when Clarke’s ears picked up the noise she whipped around, the pain in her finger forgotten, her sword had been instantly drawn, sheath thrown aside, and her stance already poised and ready for combat.

 

A wolf, well to be more accurately it was a mutated animal that resembled a wolf, was standing on all fours in front of her, it's lips pulled back revealing large menacing canines. It was larger than what a regular wolf was depicted to look like up in heaven. It’s fur was a black shade that was matted with dirt and grime. The black fur was accompanied by a pair of glowing yellow hungry eyes. It’s ribs were clearly visible and the wolf was drooling, as if it hadn’t had a meal in ages. 

 

The two stood still and studied each other for a few seconds and almost as if planned they both decided to lunged forward towards each other with the intent to kill the other. 

 

The mutated wolf used its strong back legs and pushed itself up into the air, paws and canines ready to sink into its prey, whereas Clarke lowered her stance and  side stepped before moving forward in a blur, slashing with her sword as she went. As the mutated wolf flew by Clarke cut deeply into the side of the wolf, cause it to yelp in pain and then collapse as it landed.

 

Turning around to look over the incapacitated wolf a thought crossed Clarke’s mind.  _ That wasn’t so bad _ , and as her luck would have it, almost immediately after that thought crossed her mind she felt the sharp pain of claws swiping at her shoulder blade. The force of the swipe caused her to stumble forward a few steps, but Clarke quickly regained her bearing and turned around to face her new opponent. 

 

Another mutated wolf, well more accurately wolves. Prowling in front of Clarke were three more wolves, all three identical to the incapacitated one, and all of their eyes were just as hungry looking. The only difference between this encounter with the three wolves and the previous one with just the one was that there was no time in between for Clarke to observe them any further. The wolves coordinated an attack a few seconds after Clarke had turned around to defend herself.

 

They performed some sort of flanking maneuver, one bolted to Clarke’s left side, another went to Clarke’s right, and the last took the forward approach. They all move with precision and speed. So much so that when Clarke, unprepared for their attack, tried to executed a wide slash with her already bloodied sword she realized that she would only be able to take out the wolf coming in on her right. With that in mind Clarke raised her left hand, her only free hand, ready to defend herself against the other two wolves that were closing in on her.

 

As soon as Clarke’s sword cut through the wolf on her right a pair of canines sunk into her left forearm, and right after that another pair sunk into her left thigh. She let out a cry of pain as she was pushed back onto the forest floor. The two remaining wolves descended on her body in a flash, both of them trying to tear her apart. 

 

She let out a defiant cry as she wildly swung her sword at the remaining wolves. After flailing the sword around in hopes of hitting one of the wolves Clarke was rewarded with a yelp and the sound of one of the two wolves body hitting the floor. The last wolf back away, maintaining a safe distance from Clarke’s lengthy sword but still close enough that it could leap on her in one bound. Sitting up Clarke pushed herself back so that her back was against a tree. Clarke held her sword out in front of her, ready to protect herself from the remaining wolf.

 

Clarke, using the few precious seconds that she had, accessed her injuries. Now Clarke may not be a medical expert like her mother was, but she was still able to deduce by herself that her injuries were less than good. She was bleeding all over and she doubted that she would be able to outrun the remaining wolf if she decided to flee from this battle.

 

Planning to finish off the last wolf before anymore damage could be done to herself Clarke pulled herself up the tree and took a defensive stance with her back to the tree. The wolf just watched her with eyes that searched for any weaknesses, and as unfortunate as it is, right now, Clarke had a lot of them. As the wolf watched her it's lips pulled back, it looked as if it had a smug grin on it’s face right now.

 

Both it and Clarke knew that it would take a miracle for Clarke to come out of this alive, but luckily for Clarke she had something up her sleeve. You see angel’s that were Legacies were blessed with an ability, a random angelic power given to them at birth. These powers could range from being blessed with a brilliant mind that, if given time, could come to understand anything, the power to heal others just by touching them, and the ability to control the natural elements. Anything was possible. 

 

Thankfully for Clarke her ability would be useful for the situation she was in right now, the only downside of using her ability would be that it may cause her to lose consciousness right after because she was already hurt and tired.

 

As Clarke stood, back to the tree, staring at the wolf she cleared her mind of everything. Taking a deep breath she took a step forward shifted her sword so that she was holding it with both of her hands. Clarke would have only one shot at this, if she failed she was going to become a tasty meal for the last wolf.

 

Closing her eyes Clarke took another deep breath and focused on channeling her angelic ability. As she breathed in she felt everything around her slow down. The soft growls the wolf was making slowed down, she felt her heart beat slower and slower, and the sound of blood dripping off her sword and plinking onto the ground reached her ears later and later until it eventually all of it stopped. All of the sounds, the growling, her heartbeat, and the plinking of the blood, just stopped.

 

Once all of the noises ceased Clarke opened her eyes, fully intent on using her abilities to the maximum.

 

* * *

 

 

A pair of observant and vibrant green eyes belonging to a demon had been watching the angel that had fallen from the heavens ever since the angel had begun stirring into consciousness. The owner of those green eyes had been enamored with the angel and soon as she had spotted her lying in the middle of a crater. 

 

She was enamored by everything about angel, whether it was her blonde hair that was so graciously sprawled out on the ground, the obvious natural beauty that the angel had, and even the way that her chest rose and fell as she breathed in and out. But those were the minor reasons, the major reason as to why the green eyed demon was so enamored with this angel was because of the power radiating off of her.

 

As soon as angel hit the ground the green eyed demon, and every other demon she reckoned, felt a strong surge of power being released. And now that she was here, hiding in darkness that the forest provided, staring at this goddess of an angel she could feel that same surge of power but two times as strong as it was before. It wasn’t as strong as her own, but it wasn’t that far behind, and it was certainly one of the strongest that she had felt in a long time.

 

Her interest was piqued even more when the angel pulled her sword out and spun it around in her hands. The blade of the sword was highly decorated, which signified that the angel was of a significant rank in the army, but the demon wasn’t able to completely examine the decorations before the sword was returned to its sheath. 

 

The demon silently followed the angel through the forest as the sun fell and as the seconds went by she found herself completely captivated by this being that had fallen from the skies. 

 

When a wolf had slowly and silently crept up on the angel she had wanted to call out and warn the angel, but she it turns out she didn’t have to because the almost right away the angel spun around to face to wolf. She watched as the angel perform a perfectly executed strike and take down the wolf in only one slash. 

 

The demon was too busy celebrating the small victory that she didn’t notice that there were three other wolves sneaking up behind the angel. And apparently the angel didn’t realize this too. She watched as the wolves caught the angel by surprise, delivering a blow to her back, and continue to advance on her, only to be cut down until there was just one wolf left. 

 

She couldn’t explain it but she felt a sense of pride swell in her at the sight of the angel pulling herself up off the ground and into a fighting position. Although she could tell that the angel wasn’t in the best of shape right now, she was bleeding from multiple wounds and looked to be fatigued. 

 

She watched as the blonde angel contemplate something in her mind before she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, both her hands placed on her katana like sword. The angel looked as if she was preparing for something, but for what though? 

 

Well the green eyed demon got her answer when she, for a split second, felt another spike of power that disappeared as quickly as it came. The wind around the angel quickly rushed around and sounded as if it was being sucked into a vacuum. The angel vanished from her original position with her back to the tree only to reappear behind the wolf. The angel’s sword was raised, like she had followed through with a swing.

 

Shortly after the wolf slumped down to the ground and upon further examination the demon realized that whatever the angel had done had killed it almost instantly. The demon watched with curiosity and confusion, trying to piece what just happened together. There was only one explanation to what had just happened right in front of her. This angel, whoever she was, was a Legacy.

 

Now the demons knowledge on the Legacies of the angels wasn’t much, but she knew enough about them to be able to make a few conclusions about the blonde angel. Legacies, angels that were supposedly blessed by God himself, giving them extraordinary abilities, and since these angels were held in such high regard from the moment they could comprehend and follow orders they were vigorously trained and conditioned to fulfill the role of a perfect angel. To become a figure that all of the other angels could look up to and would follow into battle without hesitation.

 

The demon didn’t know much about this Legacy, the one right in front of her now, but she knew that having that kind of pressure placed on your shoulders, having that many people look up to you, it could break you. It can twist your mind and turn you against those very same people holding you up. Maybe, if she was lucky enough, this Legacy would have already been broken by her own people.

 

Legacies were strong, like incredibly strong. So the fact that this one had just barely defeated a few wolves led the demon to the thought that maybe, just maybe, this angel had yet to realize and utilize her full potential as a Legacy. After all it would make sense, Legacies were suppose to be raised during times of war in order to awaken their inner instincts and make them realize what they truly wanted.

 

Apparently whatever the angel had done had taken a huge toll on her body, enough so that she was immediately knocked unconscious from it. The demon once again felt the urge to leave her spot, hidden in the forest, and go and help the angel, but she knew that doing so without more information about who the angel was would just be reckless and no doubt extremely dangerous. So she quelled that urge and remained where she was in the forest, watching over the angel.

 

Right then and there the green eyed demon knew that whoever this angel was she was going to try her best make an ally out of her, and maybe even more. The demon was attracted to power, and this angel, well, she was the definition of power. The angel was power in physical form, and she would be damned if she let somebody like that slip through her hands.

 

This angel, no matter what happens, no matter what she had to do or how long she had to wait, was going to be hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again my updating schedule will be random for awhile. Sorry.
> 
> Any questions? Ask them down below in the comments.
> 
> Please comment, your comments fuel me.
> 
> Hope y'all have a great day :D

**Author's Note:**

> I will be deleting the original fic in a few days.
> 
> Any questions? Ask them down below in the comments.
> 
> Please comment, your comments fuel me.
> 
> Hope y'all have a great day :D


End file.
